


Personal Lab Notes

by Lady_Loki_Laufeyson



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Demisexual Cecil, Drabbles, M/M, may go to a higher rating in the future, no promises though, they'll come in waves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/Lady_Loki_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on one-word prompts on Tumblr and in person.   Written mostly from Carlos' POV. Occasional Cecil POV.  So far rated G or PG.  Might get more sorted down the line. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write Cecilos but couldn't figure out what the plot should be. So I asked for prompts, and what follows is based on those prompts. 
> 
> Also, if you'd like to send me any prompts, my tumblr url is LokiofGallifrey.

It had been a month. A month since the the incident at Desert Flower Bowling and Arcade Fun Complex. A month since I returned Cecil's affections. Since we just sat on the trunk of my car watching those strange lights above the Arby's. .. I haven't been in many relationships, ok three to be exact. So I may celebrate the little things. I want to get something special for him, but I don't have too much money outside of the grants that keep my lab funded. 

I think I might give him my watch. It's not a great gift, but it's the only thing I have of real value. It's the only real timepiece in Night Vale. I can always get another if I ever travel outside of Night Vale for a trip or conference.  
I just hope Cecil likes it. I...really like Cecil a lot. I'm hesitant to say more than that. I need to be sure of how I feel before I say it. I just don't want anything to happen to him. I don't know what I'd do without him. I really can't be sure if what I feel is love...not this soon, but I certainly feel strongly for him. I'll give it to him tonight at dinner.  
We weren't going out or anything. I was just cooking for us at my apartment, a cramped one bedroom above the lab. I was making some pasta with a pink sauce out of a jar from the Ralph's. I'm not a cook by any stretch of the imagination. It looked good enough for Cecil when he arrived after work. He was absolutely delighted by the meager dish I made.  
He chatted wildly during dinner about how he hoped Dana was okay and how he was sorry he couldn't talk to her anymore. He asked me more about the blinking light on the mountain hallucination I had explained to him. I nodded along and smiled. I liked just listening to him talk, it was very comforting to me.  
After dinner, I cleared the dishes and slipped Cecil's present into my labcoat's pocket. I refilled our wine glasses with some of the wine I got from Big Rico's. I was getting used to the strange thickness of it, after testing it thoroughly of course. I brought a glass back to Cecil who was glancing out the window into the night sky.

"I have something for you Cecil. It's uh-"

I struggled with the box in my pocket. My palms had suddenly become sweaty.

"It's an anniversary present. I know it's only been a month but-" 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to talk louder than my heart beating in my ears.

"Well, here. Here it is."

I finally fetched the box from my pocket and placed it into Cecil's open hand.

"I hope you like it... It's not much, I know.. but-"

Cecil had opened the box and quickly embraced me.

"Oh Carlos! This is beautiful! It's just so...I'm just so... ohh... just so... supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Before I could give him so much as a questioning glance, he kissed me tenderly. I'm taking it as a sign that he liked his gift.


	2. Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt I received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here. If you have a prompt you'd like to see, send it to my askbox on Tumblr: LokiofGallifrey

Somewhere around our 4th date, I took Carlos to a local pub-type place. They were famous for their superb pickled onion chips, or fries, depending on where you hailed from... I call them chips. Anyway, Carlos, sweet Carlos, was wary of the so-called strange topping. 

"Oh, I promise, it's delicious!" I exclaimed. 

Carlos grimaced but nodded along to what I was saying. He was just so sweet. Even if he wasn't thrilled to try something, he did. Just for me! I'm so lucky.

* POV SWITCH *

I have become wary of some of the food here in Night Vale. I mean first there was the incident with wheat and wheat by-products turning into snakes... and then on Cecil and my first date, we had bleeding portabello mushrooms ad tastless, invisible cheesecake. Although, I must admit that dinner that night was delicious. 

 

Still, the sound of pickled onion chips turned my stomach. But I told Cecil I would, because it makes him happy. And I really like making him happy. He enjoys when I try more things native to Night Vale. Maybe I'll be pleasantly surprised by the chips. 

 

The chips arrived surprisingly quick, I don't recall Cecil even ordering. I don't recall a waiter coming to the table, in fact. But I'm not going to ask too many questions right now. I try not to focus on science when we're on a date. Although his eye always seems to be working regardless of dates...

 

The chips smelled heavily of the pickled onions and I tried to hold my breath. I smiled past the nausea as Cecil picked up a few and quickly ate them gushing about the bold flavor. I decided it was time to own up to my promise so I grabbed a few of the chips and examined them. I took a bite of the few I was holding and the flavor kicked me in the teeth.

 

Once you ate a few of the chips, it wasn't so bad. Although, my stomach did not agree with my numbed taste buds. I ended up cradling the toilet in the lab for half the night. Cecil was nice enough to stay, and apologize. He explained that he should've mentioned that they weren't quite onions in the usual sense. 

Ugh I really need to do my research before I eat anything here in Night Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~


	3. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Migraines are the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this will say. If you have any prompts for me, put them in my askbox at: LokiofGallifrey.

Cecil's migraines were... strange to say the least. When norm- Ah.. When non-Night Vale citizens have migraines, there's generally a few simple cures. They also aren't always crippling, but they can vary person to person. With Cecil, it was crippling, intensely so. And well, you see...how do I explain this... His tattoos take on a life of their own...

 

Meaning, they sort of pull off his arms and flail wildly and defensively around him. So trying to give him a simple migraine pill did not work. I couldn't even get an ice pack on his forehead. I tried very briefly, but his third eye's glare warned me it'd be a mistake to try.

 

So I resorted to dabbing a cold washcloth to his forehead (around the eye), his cheeks, and the back of his neck. I figured cooling down some of those areas would help. I also massaged his scalp while I read through some of my lab notes. It seemed to help him relax a lot, so I kept that up for a while. 

 

Eventually I heard his breathing soften, and looked down to see that he'd drifted off to sleep. His tattoos and eye seemed to calm down, although his eye kept looking around. It looked to be gathering information, so I stopped staring. I'm pretty sure some part of him is always working for the radio station. 

 

I relaxed into my chair next to the bed for a while to make sure he was sleeping peacefully. I had tried to get up for more notes and his tattoos raised a fuss. But now it seemed they were content as one of his tattoos was stroking my hand sweetly. 

 

It was odd for sure, but I didn't pull away as I didn't want to disturb his sleep. I couldn't help studying his face while he slept. Faint lines framed his eyes with dark purple circles from too many sleepless nights. My eyes had pretty dark circles too. I was a bit insecure about them, and the gray hairs.. but Cecil didn't seem to mind. 

 

Although, those were the only signs of age he showed. He doesn't look like he ages as quickly as everyone else, I'm not even certain of his age. I'll have to ask him about how people age here in Night Vale. It's strange how often my thoughts focus so much on Cecil. I seem to think about him more than my work now.

 

Cecil is just so intriguing and... I don't know. He's easily the most interesting person I've ever been with. And I really hope I can make it last. He doesn't seem concerned with the same mind games other people put their significant others through. He's so different from what I expected, but at the same time, it is so comforting to have that. 

 

I looked back down at Cecil to see his eyes shining up at me. I flushed and looked back down at my notes. I could feel Cecil sit up and shift closer to me before kissing my cheek. I turned towards him and he kissed me again before nuzzling close. 

"Thank you Carlos. Migraines are just always so terrible for me. No one could ever seem to make them go away." 

He peppered my jaw with kisses and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"You're just so wonderful to me. I am so lucky you came to Night Vale."

I kissed the top of his head gently. 

"Then I'm even luckier Cecil, because I came to Night Vale and found you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ I really liked writing this one.


	4. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the one word prompt "Velvet" and pulling some quotes directly from a few episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt? Put it in my askbox on tumblr. LokiofGallifrey

When I first heard Cecil's broadcasts, I felt extremely uncomfortable. Having him call me perfect and beautiful was bizzare. And I was so sure he was mocking me. The more I listened, the more bothered I became. Especially after I got my hair cut. He basically exiled the town barber because I decided as an adult, on my own, to get my hair cut. It was in my face and it bothered me. 

Why was he punished? Who even does that? More than that, what town listens to someone like this and helps him exile a poor man just doing his job? I tried not tuning in, but the radios automatically turned on and tuned in. You could hear the broadcast wherever you were in Night Vale, except maybe the Dog Park, but I wasn't about to go in there... 

It was maddening. But I needed his help to warn the people in town. And getting in touch with the Sheriff's Secret Police and the the Mayor. He kept asking about dates and what I was wearing. I always pretended I didn't hear him. I had never met someone so insistant. 

But, I must admit that at some point it changed. I'm not quite sure when I found myself smiling at his broadcasts. Or started to find it endearing when he talked about me. His voice was like velvet, maybe that's what eventually won me over. The way he spoke was so eloquent. 

And whenever I met him in person he was just so charming even when he stumbled over his words. Which, I have never made someone stumble over their words. That was a totally new experience for me. The way he looked at me was intimidating, just because he was so infatuated. 

And I just turned him down at every chance. I wasn't sure how long I would be in Night Vale. But then, a year later I was still here. And he sent me an embossed invitation to an award ceremony at the radio station. Celebrating my first year in Night Vale. It was an interesting and touching gesture. 

I was going to attend the ceremony, I really was. But then I heard about the ruckus at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex. I felt I had to check it out as the head scientist in Night Vale. I had to get to the bottom of this underground city business. Someone in this town had to. Teddy Williams is deranged and this was not the way to do things. I could hear Teddy Williams raving behind me.

I may have minced my words, but I was upset. I hadn't wanted to be delayed to the radio station. I made such odd discoveries down there. I mean, yes I discovered that the underground city was actually very much smaller than we imagined. But also, the discovery I made when my life was in jeopardy.

That I too was infatuated with Cecil...and his velvet voice. I was laying in a pool of my own blood, and realized his velvet voice was breaking in the air around me.

And then... I woke up. Teddy Williams was kneeling above me and checking my vitals. To the side of me was that Apache Tracker guy. He died, I was told, saving me. I felt guilty, but I needed to go. Immediately. I needed to see Cecil. To tell him what I came to grasp with.

I met him at the Arby's and he asked me what was wrong.

I shook my head. "Nothing. After everything that happened, I just wanted to see you."

My pulse was racing. Cecil responded in a tremble. I looked towards the sun, which was setting.

"I used to think it was setting at the wrong time. But then I realized, that time doesn't work in Night Vale. And that none of the clocks are real. Sometimes things seem so strange or malevolent, and then you find that underneath it was something else altogether. Something pure and innocent."

He replied and we sat on my car. And we looked at the lights in the sky above the Arby's. I put my hand on his knee, and I didn't have to say anything else. He understood. And so did I. Our feelings, the lights. He leaned his head on my shoulder. It was wonderful. He was wonderful. Cecil Girshwin Palmer, and his velvet voice.


	5. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt? Send it to LokiofGallifrey on tumblr.

Never. Let. Cecil. Bake. Cupcakes. He does not know what ingredients make good cupcakes. Or edible cupcakes for that matter. He can cook by some miracle, but he CAN NOT bake. 

Like he understands the basic ingredients that go into the recipe, but then it takes a terrible turn. He throws in bright tiny peppers and all different kinds of candy and meat... It was not right. I wanted to say something but he just sort of dumped it in all at once. 

For how bad the recipe looked, the taste was worse. I tried a bite, because he made them and was staring at me with love in his eyes. I hoped somehow the flavors mingled to create something edible. They did not. 

The peppers' spice burned in every corner of my mouth and all the way down my throat. The unidentified meat tasted slightly rotten and the candy just made the whole thing overly sweet. I thought I'd be able to hold back the bile.

Whatever peppers he used, they should not be consumed in the slurry cupcake manner. I fibbed, through tears, that I must be allergic to something in the recipe and that I was sorry I couldn't eat anymore. He seemed slightly deflated, but I offered to make him some cupcakes of my own. That seemed to cheer him up.

I only hope that he likes normal flavored cupcakes. I really hope my mouth regains full feeling soon. I hope he doesn't offer to bake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really silly prompt to work on. And I couldn't find quite as much to put in here.


	6. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a silly prompt for me. More substance is coming I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts? Send them to LokiofGallifrey on tumblr.

Ok, I must admit, I am a big fan of science fiction books and tv shows and movies. I may have gotten into my field because of Star Trek or the like. It spoke to me as a child and consequently as an adult. That probably doesn't come as much of a surprise. 

I guess I do believe in aliens. There's some proof that can't be falsified when it comes to alien life, but not much. I should be more uncertain about it than I am. But then again, I live in Night Vale now. 

Night Vale has only fed my desire to understand the unknown. Now, Night Vale isn't full of aliens persay, but it is full of angels, hooded figures, vague menacing world government, and the occasional five headed dragon that runs for mayor. I feel like I am living in the Twilight Zone. I'm not even sure if all the human-looking citizens of Night Vale qualify as human. Especially Cecil.

With his living tattoo and his third eye and the ethereal tendrils that appear when he's upset or angry... He's something entirely different. I haven't even made a dent in the research this town has to offer. I think I'll be here forever working on the mysteries of this town. 

I just know, that if aliens ever decided to touch down in Night Vale, they would take a short look around and head for the hills. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more mostly done story to be posted and then I actually have to write more.


	7. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts? Send them to LokiofGallifrey on tumblr.

Night Vale is a bright desert community. Which means that the daily forecast during the day is generally over 90 degrees and the sun is baking the town. I'm lucky I have a dark complexion, or else I would be burnt to a crisp. I still seem to get some sun sensitivity working outside all the time, but I don't have much of a choice here. 

I'm surprised Cecil is as tan as he is being inside a studio most of the day. It's probably his natural complexion, I should ask next time I see him. We've been steadily getting to know each other better. Generally during our walks through Mission Grove Park. 

It was quickly becoming one of my favorite activities, as we mostly talked and shared our lives. I had learned a lot about Cecil, and he had learned about me. The little there is to me. His life here in Night Vale was intrgiuing. 

The sunshine here in Night Vale is different, or at least the sky is... Most days it seems drastically different. I find it fascinating, not that I get to stare at it often for long amounts of time. My sky-gazing is often interuppted.

Cecil often takes my sky-gazing as an opportunity to steal kisses. And then I tend to forget the sky, because I'd rather focus on Cecil. I think I might love him. That's a new sensation for me. I thought I was in love with someone once before, but I was wrong. Or I'd like to think I was wrong. 

I should probably voice my feelings to Cecil soon, but I'm still conflicted. Worried about opening up in such a vulnerable way. I broke from my daze and interlaced my hand with his before bringing it up and kissing his knuckles. I smiled and pulled him along to continue our conversation of the day. I'll tell him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have more written soon. =)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more as I write and type them, I generally write at work and then type when I get home. I hope you enjoyed this drabble, more to follow.


End file.
